dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fintan Emain Ablach
Prince Fintan of Emain Ablach is the son of King Niall of Emain Ablach and his second wife/mate Demon Einin, and the fraternal twin brother to Dermont. Through he relationship with Castor Rhiannon Scheinberg he is the biological father to Georgia, Edward, and Diana and the grandfather to Sarai and great-grandfather to Arabella. Backstory Early Life Appearance Personality Powers * Semi-Immortality: As a fae\demon, Fintan is semi-immortal and does not physically age. But can still be murdered. * Inhuman Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. * Supernatural Blood: Like all Faeries, Sarai emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. * Weather Manipulation: User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. ** Water Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. ** Air Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Etymology * Fintan possibly means either "white fire" or "white bull" in Irish. According to legend this was the name of the only Irish person to survive the great flood. This name was also borne by many Irish saints. * Emain Ablach means "Emhain of the Apples" in Middle Irish. Emain Ablach is a mythical island paradise in Irish mythology. It is often regarded as the realm of the sea god Manannán Mac Lir and identified with either the Isle of Man or the Isle of Arran. According to the medieval Irish poem Baile Suthain Sith Eamhna, the god Lug Lamfada was reared in Emain Ablach. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Faeries Category:Demons Category:Halflings Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Emain Ablach Court Category:House of Emain Ablach Category:Crossbreeds Category:Deceased Characters